A Jealous Inuyasha
by dribble
Summary: This is my first story.PLEASE REVIEW!


A Jealous Inuyasha

A Jealous Inuyasha

IN THE FEUDAL ERA

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo, I'm leaving", said Kagome.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell Inuyasha that you're going home for a few days?" asked Miroku.

"No way!! He won't let me go because we are still on the search for the jewel shards and he won't want anything to happen to his 'Shard Collector'".

"Kagome, you know he doesn't just think of you as his shard collector right?" replied Sango.

"He does! And the only reason he wants me to be here is because I look like Kikyo!"

"Bu- "

"Look I gotta go", Kagome interrupted Sango. "I have to leave before Inuyasha gets back from his walk. Bye you guys".

They sighed. "Bye Kagome, take care." replied the three of them.

AT KAGOME'S HOUSE

"Welcome home sis", greeted Souta.

"Hey Souta, it's good to be back. I'm going to take a hot bath, okay? Will u tell mom to make me something yummy?"

"Okay"

AFTER HER BATH

"Hello Kagome", greeted her mom and grandpa.

"Hey mom, grandpa. I'm starving", replied Kagome.

"I made some ramen just for you", said her mom.

_Inuyasha loves ramen,_ thought Kagome. _I miss him. I wonder how he is doing now._

BACK IN THE FEUDAL ERA

"Why did you guys let her go?" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, she wanted to see her family and besides we don't control her", replied Miroku defensively.

"I'm going to bring her back. She can't just run away when we're in the middle of a war", said an angry Inuyasha.

BACK AT HOME

"Hey mom, I'm home", announced Kagome after coming back from school.

"Honey, there's someone here to see you", replied Mrs.Higurashi.

"Inuyasha?" said a surprised Kagome when she saw the angry hanyou. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you back. We have to find the rest of the jewel shard, if you've forgotten", said Inuyasha haughtily.

Kagome was starting to get angry. "No, I haven't forgotten. But I miss my family and I want to spend some time with them. I'll come back in about two day's time and not a day before that".

Inuyasha knew that there was no point in arguing with Kagome when she was this angry. Inuyasha was also scared that she would 'SIT' him. So, he left the matter.

"You can go back to feudal Japan if you want or you can stay here and play with Souta because I'm going out", said Kagome, relieved that Inuyasha was not fighting back.

"Where are you going?" asked Inuyasha curiously.

"I'm going out with Hojo, a boy from my class".

Inuyasha suddenly felt as if something heavy dropped into his stomach. But he shrugged the feeling away thinking that it was just a stomach ache since he hadn't eaten anything for a while.

"Hojo's here Kagome", said her mom.

"Bye mom", said Kagome as she came down the stairs.

"Bye Inuyasha. Are you going back?"

"Yeah, I am", he replied angrily.

"Ready to go Kagome?" asked Hojo.

"Yeah, let's go", she replied.

Inuyasha watched them leave, angrily and almost broke the remote he was holding before Souta grabbed it from him.

_I'll follow them_, thought Inuyasha. _But no, Kagome would kill me. But she also thinks I'm going back to Feudal Japan._

Inuyasha could still smell Kagome's scent and so went after them. He walked for a while and then saw Hojo's car parked outside a fast food joint.

Inuyasha watched the two of them from behind a tree. They were laughing and talking. This made Inuyasha angry and so he crept up to Hojo's car and took the air from all the tires by puncturing them with his claws.

He then went back to hiding behind the tree, very happy with what he had done.

_I thought I saw a flash of silver and red_, thought Kagome. _But no, it can't be. He's gone back._

Hojo and Kagome finished eating after sometime and went outside to where the car was parked, only to find out that it was punctured.

"I'm really sorry Kagome", said Hojo.

"It's ok! The movie theater is only a few blocks from here. We can walk", she said.

Of all the things to happen, it started to rain.

"Oh, no! I think I have an umbrella here somewhere", said Hojo cursing the weather inside his mind.

The two of them huddled under the umbrella. Inuyasha got angry as his plan backfired and watched them from behind the tree. Suddenly he got an idea. He took out his Tetsusaiga and gave a big blow to the tree he was hiding behind. He thought that this would scare Hojo off.

The huge tree almost fell over Hojo but Kagome was quick enough to pull him back. She saw that flash of silver and red again. This time she was certain that it was not her imagination.

_Oh My God!! It's Inuyasha. What the hell does he think he's doing?_ , thought Kagome. _I thought he went back to Feudal Japan._

"Hojo, you go to the theater. I'll meet you there in sometime. I need to do something", Kagome spoke up.

"Umm…OK", said Hojo reluctantly.

After Hojo left Kagome went in search of Inuyasha. When she found him, she was so angry that she couldn't stop yelling.

"Inuyasha!! What did you do that for?"

"You don't even care about how I feel. You're doing this because you just want me to come back to collect the jewel shards. You are so sel-"

Inuyasha interrupted Kagome by kissing her fully on the mouth. Kagome kissed him back with utmost passion.

After what seemed like a really long time, they pulled away.

"Wow!" they exclaimed together.

"Kagome, I'm sorry", Inuyasha spoke up. "I'm sorry I ruined your date but that was only because I was…umm…"

"You were what?" asked Kagome curiously.

"…jealous".

"Jealous? Of Hojo?"

"Yeah, I love you Kagome. I've loved you since the first time I saw you", said Inuyasha boldly.

Kagome did not reply. She was shocked beyond words.

Inuyasha became sad when she didn't reply. "It's ok if you don't love-"

"NO!" she shouted. "I love you too. I just thought you loved Kikyo".

"I've never loved her Kagome. It's always been you. You're the one I love", Inuyasha told her softly.

"I love you too Inuyasha", and saying that she kissed him again.

MEANWHILE IN THE MOVIE THEATER

_Where is Kagome? She said she'll be here in a little while. I wonder where she is_, thought Hojo sitting all alone.


End file.
